Furuba the Musical
by furubaitsumo
Summary: The cast of Fruits Basket living a day through music. Haha! KyoxTohru. MachixYuki. UoxKureno. more couples maybe. Chapter 2 and 3 up!
1. Why Can't I?

It was just another ordinary day. Just like all the rest. Tohru got up, dressed, and made breakfast. Then they all ate. Another plain, old, boring day. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked to school, Tohru in the middle to try and prevent fights. Of course, it never really mattered how you put them, the boys always seemed to fight. Over big things. Over little things. As long as it was a fight, neither of them cared. Tohru frequently tried to stop them, but her attempts came to no avail. They arrived at school and the boys seperated immediately. Tohru sighed ans sat at her own desk.

_'Will they ever stop? I'm afraid that they'll hate each other for the rest of their lives.' _She thought sadly.

Then her thoughts drifted to where they always seemed to go lately. To a certain tempermental, fiery red-headed boy. She smiled in spite of herself as she stared out the window.

_**'get a load of me, get a load of you, walkin down the street and i hardly know you, it's just like we were meant to be'**_

Tohru blinked. Why was she singing this? Why was she singing at all? But for some reason he didn't care. For some reason it felt right...

_**'holdin hands with you, and we're out at night, got a girlfriend you say it isn't right, and i've got someone waiting too, both of us we're at the beginning, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming'**_

She looked at Kyo now, who was the only one who seemed to know she was singing. Maybe it was because she was singing about him. Who knew? She blushed, knowing what the next part of the song was.

_**'why can't i breathe whenever i think about you, why can't i speak whenever i talk about you, it's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me, why can't i breathe whenever i think about you'**_

It was so true. Did her brain just randomly pick this song? Or did it know what it was doing? Kyo was still looking at her but with wide eyes now.

_'Did she-was-is she singing about...me?'_ He thought.

She was blushing and yet smiling at him.

_**'isn't this the best part of breaking up, finding someone else you can't get enough of, someone who wants to be with you too, it's an itch we know we are gonna scratch, gonna take a while for this egg to hatch, but wouldn't it be beautiful, here we go, we're at the beginning we haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning'**_

Why did she feel this way whenever she thought about or talked about him or dreamed about him? So...lightheaded. Her stomach felt funny too. And she couldn't think straight.

_'Maybe I-'_ She quickly threw that thought away.

She couldn't. There was no way. He deserved so much better than her. She was so dimwitted and stupid. He need someone that was perfect... just like him.

_**'why can't i breathe whenever i think about you, why can't i speak whenever i talk about you, it's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me, why can't i breathe whenever i think about you, high enough for you to make me wonder where it's going, high enough for you to pull me under, something's growing out of this that we can't control, baby i am dying...'**_

_'Will anything ever come from this... this friendship? I want it to be so much more.' _Tohru thought.

_'I'm dying too. I'm dying to be with you Tohru.' _Kyo thought as he listened to her.

_**'why can't i breathe whenever i think about you, why can't i speak whenever i talk about you, why can't i breathe whenever i think about you, why can't i speak whenever i talk about you, it's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me, why can't i breathe whenever i think about you, whenever i think about you, whenever i think about you...'**_


	2. I Should Tell You

Kyo took Tohru's hand and dragged her out the door after she had finished. She looked at him curiously.

"K-kyo?"

He opened his mouth to say something but what came out shocked even him a little. (song: I Should Tell You from RENT)

_**'i should tell you i'm disaster i forget how to begin it' **_He told her through song.

_**'let's just make this part go faster i have yet to be in it. i should tell you'**_ She touched his arm as she sang.

_**'i should tell you'**_

_**'i should tell you'**_

_**'i should tell...'**_

_**'i should tell i blew the candle out just to get back in' **_She smiled.

_**'i'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burnt my skin. i should tell you' **_He smiled back.

It was that smile only she would see. That special smile he saved for only her. Tohru.

_**'i should tell you'**_ And she wanted to.

_**'i should tell you'**_ So did he.

Here came the harmonies...

_**'i should tell... so here we go, doubting, oh no, i know this something is... here goes'**_

_**'here goes'**_ She wanted to so badly.

_**'and so it's starting to...who knows?'**_

_**'who knows'**_

_**'who knows where? who goes there? who knows? here goes. trust me desire starting to learn. walking through fire without a burn. clinging a shoulder of heat begins. stinging and over asleep on ends. so here we go...'**_They sang together.

Was something starting? How would it? Would they know? Had it already started? A million questions they both asked themselves, not knowing that the answers were right in front of them.

_**'now we...'**_ She started.

_**'oh no'**_ He sung.

_'What if she doesn't...' _He thought.

_**'i know'**_ She said, as if reading his mind's question.

_**'oh no'**_

_**'who knows where? who goes there? here goes, here goes, here goes, here goes, here goes, here goes...'**_ They finished in unison.

Kyo lifted Tohru's chin and looked her in the eyes. Then he gently let his lips guide themselves to hers. They broke apart and Kyo was about to say something when Uo suddenly came out.

"Oh hey you two. Whatcha doin out here?" She asked.

They blushed.

"Nothing." Tohru answered quickly...too quickly.

The two walked in the room and Uo shrugged. She continued on with her "fresh air time" as she had told Hana.


	3. Without You

Uo walked through the halls until she reached an outside hall. She sat down, hugging her knees. (Song: Without You from RENT. yes i am obsessed with RENT.)

_**'without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows, without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play, the stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you, the earth turns, the sun burns, but i die without you'**_

_'Dammit!' _She thought. _'Why do I have to sing this of all songs? And why am I crying?'_

She wiped her eyes. She knew the answer to both of her questions. It was the same answer. One simple word...

_'Him...'_ She thought sadly.

_**'without you the breeze warms the girl smiles the cloud moves without you the tides change the boys run the oceans crash the crowds roar the days soar the babies cry without you the moon glows the river flows but i die without you'**_

She didn't let on how she felt about him. She knew Tohru would just worry and try to help again.

_'Why won't you come see me? I miss you dammit. I want to see you...Kureno.'_

The tears fell to her knees before she could stop them.

_'Oh great. Now I'm crying. How pathetic!'_

Her head whipped when she heard something...someone.

_**'the world revives...'**_ The voice sang.

But who? Where? She looked around as she sang.

_**'colors renew...'**_

Then the voice sounded with hers.

_**'but i know blue, only blue, lonely blue...'**_

_**'within me blue'**_ She met eyes. Hers widened.

She gasped as the form stepped closer. She got up and started to walk towards it.

_**'without you, without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats'**_

More foot steps.

_**'without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe, the mind churns' **_The form sang to her.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

_**'the mind churns'**_

_**'the heart yearns'**_

_**'the heart yearns'**_

She did yearn for him. So much.

_**'the tears dry, without you, life goes on, but i'm gone, uz i die...'**_

_**'without you' **_The person told her.

_**'without you'**_ She repeated.

_**'without you...'**_

They looked at each other.

"K-kureno? W-what are you doing here?"

She tried to hide how happy she was to see him.

_'No!'_ She thought. _'I won't get happy. He's just going to leave again right?'_

She looked down.

"Arisa...I came to see you." Kureno said on the verge of tears.

He never thought he'd be able to see her again.

"Why?" She asked.

_'Why now? After all this time? Why is he here now?' _She wondered.

"You see. I've been wanting to see you. So badly it hurt. But there was something I had to take care of before I could." Kureno explained.

"You...wanted to see me?"

She was confused. She thought he was just some guy who she'd never see again. Someone that would never care about her. Not the way she cared about him.

"Of course I did! I know this will sound stupid but you're the first person in a long time that I felt I could care for. Maybe even...love."

Now it was Kureno's turn to stare at the ground. He didn't expect an answer.

_'Maybe I should just leave now. I must have caused her so much pain.' _He thought as he suddenly felt weight around his torso.

Uo had wrapped her arms around him.

"I-I think I love you Kureno..." She confessed, muffled by tears.

He tilted her head up to meet her eyes and smiled.

"I love you Arisa."

She smiled widely and buried her face in his chest.


End file.
